Red Darkness
by Tess Carver
Summary: You must read to lead to the answer you seek... Kurenai is one of THE world's most dangerous assassins. What happens when someone from her past shows up and asks her to eliminate the Turtles? Why is she so obsessed with April O'Neil? (Starts in which episode I feel like. MWAHAHA! TMNT 2012 OC)
1. Prolouge: Red Darkness

**Hello, People! Or should I say, My Popstars!**

**So this is a TMNT story for my OC, Kurenai.**

**She is an ally of the Shredder.**

**Who is she, you ask? Why is she affiliated with him, you must question?**

**Well, that's classified. You must read to know the person you seek.**

**I don't own the TMNT, however. So please enjoy what I do have.**

* * *

_"LET ME GO! LET ME-AHHH!"_

* * *

_"PLEASE, NO! I'M PRE-AHHH!"_

* * *

**"NOOO!"**

I sat up in my bed, covered in sweat and another liquid that was running down my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see blurry darkness. I could see fuzzy images of my room. I didn't need to see to know that it was very early. I touched my face and pulled my hand away to see that it was tears.

_Weakness, it'll tear you down._

Growling, I furiously wiped them and jumped out of bed. I walked to my dresser and glanced into my full-length mirror. Then I stared. A very slender woman with deep crimson hair, pale skin, and silver blue eyes stared back at me, the silver hues full of stoned emotions. Nothing could penetrate me...Nothing. These eyes were hard to come by; They seemed to stare into your soul. I could see my soul, A soul of loneliness and longing; A longing for...

_No..._

I quickly shook my head and clenched my fists, and suddenly the mirror cracked.

I widened my eyes and jumped, and immediately I whimpered as I felt the pressure.

_No..Nonono!_

I felt the pressure rising as my breathing hastened, and the mirror shattered.

_STOP!_

Suddenly the pressure lifted as I calmed down, my breath slowing. I felt my heart rate slow into a more bearable rate as I calmed down.

I couldn't help but stare at the mirror pieces. I did that, and I couldn't control it...

My gift was a curse...It's ruined my life; made me who I am...

. I am not Japanese, but I am trained with the way of the Ninja.

For those who I ask, I am Kurenai. I do not have a last name, that is too classified. If you must know, then I'll just have to kill you...

But you may call me,

_Red Darkness._

* * *

_Don't even..._

**Lol! JK with the mysterious shiz! **

**TMNT (2012 series) fans, I hope you like this short prologue!**

**-Celebrityfan**


	2. Black paint

**WAS UPPPPPP!?**

**So I changed my pen name, Avatar, and profile! YAY!**

**I DON'T TMNT!**

* * *

After the whole 'mirror incident', I quickly got dressed into my usual black jumpsuit and made sure to slide my tessen in a safe place inside of my sleeve and tightened my katana sheathe on my hip before snatching my mask off of my dresser. Then I brushed my crimson hair until it was smooth and slightly wavy before I tied it up in a bun with my black flower ponytail. I grabbed my paint jar and sat down on the floor, focusing on the broken pieces of the shattered mirror.

After a moment, I could even feel my pupils shift as some of the pieces came together to form a small circle-shaped mirror leaning against the wall. I stared into it and found the same woman from before staring at me; but a bit more..._recovered, _if I may.

I shrugged myself off and focused on painting my skin.

My two fingers-index and middle-dipped into the jar and I stared at my fingers for a moment, watching everything in slow-motion as the black substance contrasted against my pale skin, distracted as my eyes followed the perfect-formed tiny teardrop of paint as it fell downwards to break against break against the floor.

I stared at my paint-dropped red carpet and shifted my gaze to my fingers. The paint was still fresh and was now dripping on the floor, splattering against my carpet. I sighed, not too keen on doing carpet-duty today.

_Oh, well...I can clean it later...or maybe next week..._

_or probably never, I have better things to worry about._

I scoffed at myself and looked at the mirror, applying the paint to my lips, painting the pink flesh black. I rubbed my lips together to make it look more even, and then I popped them, enjoying the look my lips had. Then I dipped my fingers again and carefully dragged my fingers over my skin, closing my eyes; Over my eyelids and curving around my cheekbones, the black paint ending at the bottom of my cheekbones, the paint drying immediately.

I opened my eyes and smiled at what I saw; I was no longer the emotional, fragile-looking woman named Kurenai...

_I was Red Darkness...a killer with an intention-_

_To serve my master and serve some justice...for the both of us._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapteroo, but once the real story starts, I'll get into it, I promise...**

**So help me out guys. A couple of questions:**

**1. Which episode should I start off on? (Season, Episode name and number)**

**2. How should I start this story, eh?**

**3. 5+ Reviews/PMs for next one, IF you want it...I AIN'T UPDATING TILL I GET SOME SUPPORT!**

**-Tess Carver**


End file.
